


We're on the Good Side of Bad Karma

by Clonewarstrash (Dysgrammatophobia)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Ficlet, I love these dorks, M/M, anakin is thirsty, it'll be on tumblr after i post it here, obikin, set sometime during the clone wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysgrammatophobia/pseuds/Clonewarstrash
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan have a mission go wrong before it even starts. They find they don't mind so much in the end.





	We're on the Good Side of Bad Karma

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic (my first fic period in over five years. I’m rusty). Based on [this tumblr post](https://clonewarstrash.tumblr.com/post/170571221857/cup-a-fear-ladyjericho-animals-sit-in-the). The similarity to the bottom comment is because I wrote that comment. I couldn’t stop thinking about it, so I turned it into a fic. I picked these planets not totally at random after reading a bit about them on [this wiki](http://swtor.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Outer_Rim_Planets). I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Title from the song Rock Bottom by Hailee Steinfeld.

It was supposed to be a routine mission. Information had reached the Order of a possible separatist facility on Dathomir. Obi-Wan and Anakin would sneak onto the planet and look around to see if the report was accurate and send word back to either pick them up or send a landing party to storm the facility. They’d done these missions dozens of times in the past year of the war and usually the information amounted to nothing, but they always had to check.

This time, of course, their hyperdrive had to malfunction on the way to Dathomir and stop them in the orbit of Cholganna forcing an emergency landing on the forest planet so Anakin could have a chance to fix it. In the rain. Because of course it’s raining. And of course his former Master couldn’t stay in the shuttle while Anakin worked. No, far be it for one of them to stay dry and comfortable. Obi-Wan has to get out and see if he can help or if they need to send a distress signal to the Order or over GAR channels.

That takes us to now, in the rain, hoping not to get found by a rabid pack of nexus while Anakin tried to work some engineering magic, with Obi-Wan Kenobi soaked through his robes and insisting on standing in Anakin’s line of sight while he ostensibly keeps watch, but truly serving to tear at Anakin’s last nerve. _Force damn it! Look at how those robes cling to him. Small gods, why? Oh karking hells, he’s looking at me!_

“Anakin? Is everything all right? Do I need to send out a distress signal after all?” Obi-Wan asked while looking at Anakin with concern.

 _Kriffing why? Why does the water have to drip from his kriffing pretty eyelashes and gather in the corners of his kriffing beautiful mouth? Oh Force, he asked me something. Say something you bantha hearder!_ “I WANT TO FUCK!” _Karking damn it, say anything but that!_

“Come again?” asked Obi-Wan in surprise. There’s surely no way he heard his former padawan correctly.

 _Force take me his eyes are gorgeous. Kark it!_ Anakin put down his tools and approached Obi-Wan with a look in his eyes Obi-Wan couldn’t possibly mistake.

“Anak-“ Obi-Wan was cut off by a mouth landing on his. Anakin’s hands grabbed Obi-Wan’s hips and pulled them flush together while he plundered the older Jedi’s mouth. Obi-Wan was at first shocked into inaction, but against his better judgment he let out a small moan and began responding in kind; tilting his head to give Anakin better access. This continued until the need for oxygen forced them apart.

Gasping into the ginger haired man’s mouth, Anakin spoke “I want you. I love you. And I can’t wait anymore to have you.”

Obi-Wan, mouth red and swollen, looked up at Anakin and didn’t have the strength to deny what they both wanted. “I suppose we should get back on the ship, then. It wouldn’t do to be caught by a pack of nexus with our pants down.”

Anakin grinned in joy and relief, taking Obi-Wan by the hand and dragging him back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all I’ve got for now. I’ve never written smut in my life (that was the first kiss scene I’ve ever written, actually). I usually write drama and violence in the outcomes of war, so this is new for me. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
